


How I Met Your Brother

by Jkmac3



Series: Are We Moving Too Fast [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Music Prodigy Bucky, Sassy Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom, Trumpet Player Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkmac3/pseuds/Jkmac3
Summary: Steve gets a chance to reminisce about the first time he met Bucky while dealing with an embarrassing situation.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Are We Moving Too Fast [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678105
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	How I Met Your Brother

“ _What_ did you make me do!”

“Bucky?”

Steve almost came to a complete halt mid stride at the frantic voice of his lover. The early morning sun was just high enough for the second wave of New Yorkers to head to work; the bakers and cooks, brokers and transit workers of the city having been at it for hours now. He was taking his daily run with Sam, making his 15th loop around Central Park (Sam on his 6th) when his phone rang.

Steve was feeling great! Amazing, even. His boyfriend? Lover? His Best Guy was living with him, they’d had spectacular sex the night before, and he was guaranteed time off for the next two weeks; barring any world ending scenarios. Considering how he’d started his day snuggled crotch to ass with his not-yet-husband, Steve had no idea what could’ve made Bucky this agitated.

“Bucky? Sweetheart? What’s wrong, love?” Steve slowed to a cool down walk, aware that Sam had done the same next to him, trying to catch his breath. “Are you okay?”

“No Steve,” Bucky says shakily. “I’m really not. I just woke up and I’m really sore, but that’s not the issue. That part feels amazing actually. What doesn’t feel amazing, Steve, is waking up to over _two dozen_ sweaters covered in jizz! Jizz, Steve! Your super spunk is everywhere!”

Steve tried, he truly did. But listening to Bucky yelling about his semen sent him into a fit of giggles.

“Did you just say super spunk, Buck?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up and he practically chokes on the air he’s desperately trying to reclaim.

“Oh my God, Steve! I do not need to hear about your Super Spunk!” Sam yells.

“I said what I said Steve! The Pucci, the Gucci. Done! The angora and half the cashmere. Oh God, Steve! The CASHMERE!” he wailed. “It’s completely ruined!”

“Bucky, Doll,” Steve chuckled. “I thought we talked about this last night?” Steve paused a moment for effect. “They’re _just_ sweaters, baby.”

The gasp that came through the phone was so dramatic, Steve was momentarily concerned Bucky might actually choke. That concern almost doubled when he couldn't tell if the strangled noises coming at him were from a lack of air or a lack of words.

“Di...did you just…?” There was a pregnant pause and then a slow, deep inhalation. Steve may not be able to see Bucky, but he had heard Pepper doing something similar when dealing with Tony. She had a look on her face like she was trying to find patience from some deep recess within herself because Tony was two seconds from getting a very expensive looking pen stabbed into his thigh. Steve didn’t think Pepper would actually stab Tony. She was a classy dame that wasn't prone to violence. He was _positive_ Natasha would stab anyone if enough of her patience was gone. Or just to see their reaction. Steve wasn’t sure if Bucky would actually stab him or not. He was 97% sure Bucky wouldn’t, but maybe the sweaters were a deal breaker?

“Steven Grant Rogers. As phenomenal as sex with you is, I am fully prepared to go on a Dick Hunger Strike ™. I really don’t want to. And I mean I really, really don’t want to. But I am just petty enough to spite myself in order to punish you for your very recent transgressions. Have you ever heard the ancient proverb regarding spite, Steve? I hope so because I will totally cut off The Dick to spite my ass.”

“Did he just threaten to cut off your dick?” Sam asked, incredulously.

“No, he threatened to withhold sex as long as he can avoid the temptation,” Steve said wryly.

“Bucky, love, I promise to take care of the sweaters when I get home,” Steve said gently.

“Don’t you try to placate me, Steve!” Bucky warned. “Jizz, stains!”

Sam snickered. “Why is he yelling about jizz stains?”

“I AM NOT YELLING ABOUT JIZZ STAINS, SAMUEL!” Bucky screamed through the phone. The pitch of his voice going impressively, if slightly painfully, high to Steve’s super soldier ears. “I FUCKING SAID JIZZ, STAINS! JIZZ, STAINS! JIZZ FUCKING STAINS, SAMUEL!  
JIZZ LEAVES STAINS!!!”

Steve could barely hear the sound of Bucky’s enraged panting over the sound of his own laughter. Add in Sam rolling around on the grass in hysterics and that was it; Steve was done for. He dropped down, half on top of Sam and practically cried.

“Baby, baby, I’m sorry. I swear I’m not laughing at you,” Steve wheezily began only to be cut off by Sam’s shout of, “I’m laughing at you!”

Steve tried again.

“Bucky, I’m not laughing at you, love. And I am sorry about your sweaters. Like I told you last night, those sweaters look _amazing_ on you,” he growled. He turned his head to hide a chuckle that he immediately turned into a cough. He didn’t want Bucky to think he was laughing at him, but he was just so damned cute when he was riled up.

Nudging Sam’s shoulder, Steve jumped up and offered his hand, helping the smaller man up. “I’m heading back to the tower now. I’ll find a way to clean the sweaters, Buck, and if I can’t I’ll replace them. I promise.”

“Get your ass back here, Rogers. You can grovel when you get here,” he said before hanging up.

Steve hung up the phone only to find himself the focus of Sam’s highly amused gaze.

“Shut up Sam.”

Sam’s shout of laughter was all he heard behind him.

***

Steve was leaning against the open door of their apartment. He could see Bucky’s profile and the soft curls on top of his head peeking out over the back of the sofa. Steve just stood there for a moment, letting it sink in. He gets to come home to this amazing person everyday. He was lucky enough to find this wonderful man when he was sure he’d never feel that type of love again. Waking up 70 years after almost everything he ever knew was gone, Steve was positive he’d have problems relating to people. And when he woke up he _did_ have problems relating to people. It was the care and concern of his team that initially made things better for him. But meeting Bucky? That was a whole other level of care and concern. Steve had never loved another human being, other than his mother, the way he loved Bucky Barnes.

“You just gonna stand there and stare, or are you gonna come in and grovel?” Bucky asked without looking up.

“Not sure. With a view this gorgeous, I just might.”

Contrary to his words, Steve pushed off of the door frame and walked into the living room and around the sofa. Bucky was tapping away on his smartphone and hadn’t bothered to look up since Steve came into the room. Steve dropped down to his knees and pulled Bucky’s long delicious denim covered legs off of the cushions and wrapped them around his waist. Pulling his almost-husband into his lap, Steve sat back on his heels and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s slim waist. He ran his hands up and down the smooth expanse of skin under the too thin t-shirt Bucky was sporting. Steve’s broad palms caressed the warm skin he wanted to taste again and again and again. Especially those little dimples Bucky had right above his perfect fuckin’ ass.

“You okay there, Stevie?”

“Mphfin,” Steve mumbled against Bucky’s neck. His mouth was occupied.

“You sure? Kinda sounded like you were whimpering.”

Even though his mouth and hands were seriously busy, Steve somehow managed to pull the phone from Bucky’s hands and toss it blindly onto the sofa. He continued to work on Bucky’s neck, mouthing and sucking his way up his lickable jawline, trying to taste every inch he could reach at once.

“Steve,” Bucky began, “I thought you were supposed to be groveling.” He was trying to keep his head in the game but it was difficult. And a game it was. He wasn’t truly angry at Steve. Bucky knew it took two to tango, but c’mon! How was he supposed to keep his head when he had 240 lbs of perfectly placed muscle kneeling at his feet trying to literally and figuratively eat his ass? Bucky was many things, but a saint wasn’t one of them. Steve had gotten him so turned on last night that Bucky hadn’t been able to think about anything other than the feel of cashmere on his dick and Steve pounding his ass.

Gah!

That had been amazing. So, so amazing.

Bucky had to give himself a mental shake. That wasn’t the point, and if he kept thinking about it he would definitely blow off his Dick Hunger Strike™. Pun totally intended.

“Dick Hunger Strike™!” He yelled. Or he tried to yell. It was more the frustrated squeak of a pubescent boy almost caught masturbating. The adrenaline of almost getting caught (Steve’s mouth all over him) mixed with the frustration of being cock blocked (Bucky’s very own petty nature) had his determined words coming out breathy and high. “Dick Hunger Strike!” Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s cheeks and pushed.

Steve felt Bucky’s feeble attempts to push him back and acquiesced. He’d really rather keep making out with his best guy. “M’sowwy Buck.”

Bucky didn't even try to hold in his laugh. With his hands on Steve’s face he’d accidentally smooshed his cheeks in and given him little kid kissy fish lips.

“Oh my God you are adorable,” he said, just before giving him a smacking kiss right on those fish lips. When Steve leaned in to follow the kiss, Bucky shook his head. “Unh uh. Dick Hunger Strike™, Steve. I wasn’t kidding. I may not really be angry at you, but I am a little angry at myself. I spent a lot of money on those sweaters and I generally try to take care of my stuff.” Bucky gently smoothed his thumb over the worry lines on Steve’s forehead. “Steve, I had the most amazing time and you did absolutely nothing wrong. I’m a grown man and responsible for my own actions. I just wish I’d had the presence of mind to shove them out of the way.”

“I am sorry Buck. I had no intentions of destroying your stuff. You had just stripped off your clothes and I swear my mind blanked. You and this body,” Steve groaned, eyes roaming from the top of Bucky’s head down to where the brunette sat in his lap. Rolling his hips into Bucky’s, Steve ground his rapidly swelling cock against the younger man’s. “You walk into a room and I lose my train of thought. I walk in and see you doing just about anything and I’m hooked. You turn me into a mess, baby. I want you constantly. Always. But right now,” he cleared his throat roughly, “right now I respect the hunger strike,-”

“ _Dick_ Hunger Strike™,” Bucky whimpered, almost reluctantly. Steve’s words were doing all sorts of things to him; to include having him rethink the DHS™ threat, er, promise.

“But I respect the Dick Hunger Strike,” Steve corrected himself. “So, I’m gonna go bag up the ruined sweaters and take them to a dry cleaners. I called Pepper on the way back and she recommended the place in the building. She said it’s the one all of our stuff goes to when it disappears. If we wanted to we could just toss all of them down the chute in our bedroom, but I’d rather not. I’d rather personally take care of them.”

Bucky just stared at him for a moment before asking,“You told Pepper we needed a dry cleaners because we _jizzed_ all over my precious sweaters?”

Steve rolled his eyes, clearly not taking the question seriously. It didn’t stop him from turning 12 different shades of red. “Of course not! Pepper’s a lady, Bucky. I would never!”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed out loud. “Yes Steve, Pepper is a Lady, with a capital L, but Pepper is also a grown ass woman. I’m pretty sure she knows what jizz is. Not to mention the fact that she’s dating Tony Stark. If she didn’t know beforehand she definitely does now. That man’s reputation is sketchy at best.”

“Yes well, I didn’t go into detail. I told her I’d messed up some of your personal items in the move and wanted to take care of them right away. She said they were incredibly reliable and quick.” Planting a loud smacking kiss on Bucky’s lips, Steve rocked back onto his heels and stood up, bringing Bucky with him. “And as much as I adore having your lovely ass in my hands, and it is a lovely ass by the way, I am gonna have to set you down, Buck.”

Bucky let his legs drop but kept his arms around Steve’s neck. “Thank you, baby; for the compliment and for handling the sweaters. I put away the clean ones and bagged up the dirty ones when I woke up.” Bucky tangled his fingers in the short golden hair at the nape of Steve’s neck. More like after he’d stopped screeching. A fact he will take to his grave, thank you very much. “I figured I’d get in some practice while you’re gone, maybe head down and see Tony. My fingering is getting a little sluggish and I need to make sure it’s in the hand and not my brain.”

Steve pulled Bucky’s hands from behind his neck and kissed his finger tips, soft lips ghosting warm breath over metal and skin alike. “Everything okay?” he asked, concerned.

“Everything is fine, promise. Like I said, my fingering is a little slow in my left hand. I’ll work with Tony and know more in a few hours.”

“As long as you’re sure, I won’t worry... _too_ much,” Steve said with a grin, bobbing his head back and forth in a so so manner. “I’ll go grab that bag and head out. I’m gonna run a few errands since you’ll be busy anyway. Do you need anything while I’m out?” he asked as he headed to the master bathroom to shower and change. Peeling his sweaty shirt over his head he started the shower. Who has to wait for hot water? “Not Steve,” he congratulated himself, nodding his head in a That’s Right kinda way. “Hey!” he yelled over the sound of three rushing shower heads.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, grinning from the doorway.

“ _Jesus_!” Steve jumped, grabbing the glass door.

“Are you getting smug over the hot water again?”

“...No.”

“You know it’s pretty common now, right?”

“Fuck you, Bucky.”

“I love you too, Steve,” Bucky said with a giggle. “Now take your shower and I’ll serenade you. When you’re back come find me in Tony’s lab.”

“I was gonna ask you to shower with me but it really is horrible timing. I’ll never leave. Hey, I know! How about you let me suck you off when I get home? I’ll use my fingers,” he sing-songs.

“Shut up, Steve. I’m not showing up to the lab with a hard-on. Tony brings that shit up every time I see him. Besides it’s my turn to get my mouth on you. Feel that weight on my tongue,” he moans, licking his bottom lip.

“Fuuuck,” is all Steve gets out before, “Shit! Fucking hell!”

“Oh! Big baby,” Bucky laughs. “It's just a little shampoo. C’mon, finish up and I’ll see you when you get back. I love you!”

And he’s gone.

“I love you too, Buck,” Steve pouts. He’s got shampoo in his eyes and his not quite husband just walked out on him. Okay, so that was a bit dramatic, even for him. Bucky was probably in the living room. Steve didn’t really have any errands to run, but he didn’t want to crowd Bucky. He’d had a life before he met Steve, a very busy one. He couldn’t stop everything for Steve just because Steve was a little needy. Bucky wouldn’t expect Steve to drop everything for him so Steve had to get a grip.

So. Errands.

Finishing up, Steve dries off and goes to get dressed. He’s reaching for his briefs when he hears the first few practice notes from the living room. He can’t help the smile that his lips slowly stretch into. Every time he hears that trumpet blaring he feels an irrational sense of pride spread through him; as though he had anything to do with Bucky’s talent. He also feels an alarming sense of lust. He gets hard every time he hears Bucky play. Natasha calls it a competency kink. Steve palms his cock through his pants and gives himself a hearty squeeze, adjusting to fit comfortably in his jeans. He only had jeans and slacks now. Bucky threw out all of his khakis as Sam and Natasha cheered. He grabbed his shirt, socks, and boots and followed the music.

Bucky was standing in front of the bank of windows that made up the main wall of the living room. He had sunlight streaming in all around him, lighting him up with it’s golden rays. Eyes closed as he played something sultry from memory, Bucky swayed to the rhythm he was creating. His lips were cherry red and pursed tight. Steve wanted nothing more than to stay and watch forever. He wanted to listen to his lover spill his souls and simultaneously rip the trumpet from his hands and replace it with his mouth. But the sooner he left the sooner he got back. Then he could replace the trumpet with his mouth.

Steve was out the door with a soft, “I love you, baby.” He had sweaters to fix and time to kill.

***

“Well if that wasn’t the most embarrassing thing ever. And that’s coming from a guy who danced his way across Europe in tights. Poorly. Danced poorly.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” she laughed.

“Trust me. You never want to explain to an 80 year old dry cleaner why you’re bringing in 32 sweaters covered in a ..uh... _dubious substance._ ” Steve had never blushed so hard in his life. “Stop laughing! He actually asked me if it was chemical or biological,” Steve said, head down in shame.

“Oh! Oh that’s gold!” she couldn’t stop laughing. “That’s so embarrassing! RIP, man. Where is Bucky? Why isn’t he here? He so deserved to be there for that shaming.”

“No, no, it was my fault. I said I’d take care of it since I made him incoherent and neither of us noticed our surroundings.”

She eyeballed him for a second. “Dick Hunger Strike™?”

Steve’s eyes got really big. “Yes.”

“He’s always wanted to go on one of those. Well, no. He’s always wanted a dick that would make it worth the hunger strike. You must really be packing. Congratulations!”

“Oh my God,” Steve whimpered. He could feel the heat radiating off the back of his neck. He had never been so embarrassed. Not even by the dry cleaner who looked like he had seen too much shit. As much as he’d been really looking forward to meeting Bucky’s sister, running into her while dropping off jizz covered sweaters wasn’t what he’d had in mind. “Coffee! We should get coffee. You wanna get a coffee?”

Becca laughed right in his face. “Coffee sounds great, Steve. Let’s go. You can tell me all about how you and Buttface met.”

***

(Flashback)

It was the song that caught his attention first.

Steve was heading back down Second Avenue, returning to the Tower after a quick sandwich run to the Jewish deli a handful of blocks over. He knew it would take moments to get JARVIS to call something in for him and have it delivered but sometimes he needed to get out. Hell, he could go to any of the snack bars or coffee shops in Tony’s tower. There sure were a lot of them, but it made sense considering the number of employees in that monstrosity. After being frozen in ice for so long, Steve didn’t like to sit around. Well, the serum gave him a shit ton of energy but it was more than that. He needed to get out and see the city, the people. He’d lost so much. He’d lost time, people, his home. He needed to figure this new normal out and he couldn’t do that sitting on his ass, dwelling. So here he was, making sandwich runs just so he could commiserate about The Dodgers with Mr. Eddlestien for twenty minutes.

He was about to cross the street when he heard a song he hadn’t heard in 71 years.

Was that…? Reveille?

Looking back over his shoulder into the little park directly across from the Tower, Steve saw the gleam of sunlight bouncing off of bright silver metal.

A trumpet.

A man was standing about five feet into the park, playing a silver trumpet.

A beautiful man.

In the future, when Steve would tell this particular story, he would always be sure to explain that it was the song that drew his attention first, not the beautiful man playing the song. He didn’t want people to think he was some kinda mook.

And it really was the song that caught his attention, but it was the beautiful man with the chocolate hair that held it captive. He was about six feet tall, only an inch or two shorter than Steve’s own 6’2”. He did however have a much more slender build, like a swimmer or one of those volleyball players Clint liked to watch on...Sports Center? The trumpet player was wearing a pair of dark grey slacks and a long-sleeved pink button down shirt. His brown hair was cut short and faded up slightly longer than military regs while still being soft and almost curly on top. He had very light blue/grey eyes. Storms brewing on perfectly clear blue skies.

Eyes that were looking right back into Steve’s.

It wasn’t until the trumpet player made a subtle nudging motion with his right arm did Steve realize there was someone standing there with him. Following that curve of elbow and trying to not stare at the enticing vein running the length of smooth, golden forearm, Steve felt the actual need to rub his eyes to see if this weird hallucination faded. Not twenty feet in front of him, Natasha Romanoff, the fabled and feared Black Widow was singing Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy in the park across the street from Stark Tower.

That was what had caught his attention.

He knew that song.

With a look of utter confusion, Steve walked over to the duo just as the mystery trumpet player finished his last few notes.

“Natasha?”

“Steve,” Natasha said and left it at that. Because of course she did.

“What are you doing here? I mean, I know what you’re doing here, but why? I um, I mean, wow, I had no idea you could sing. You sounded amazing! Both of you, I mean,” Steve sounded painfully awkward to his own ears. “You both sounded great!”

Only the barest of smirks made its way across her face when she took pity on him. “Thank you, Steve. That’s awfully kind of you to say. I enjoy singing but rarely get the chance to show off.”

Steve had noticed, in the short time he had come to know his team mate, she didn’t volunteer a lot of personal information. She always looked open and attentive when they spoke, but Steve knew the look was a vault door, keeping anything personal safely guarded. He had also noticed that she randomly offered up cryptic tidbits of information as though she was a scary six year old offering friendship without the natural ability to do so. That’s how Steve learned that Natasha loved fast food (because after the Red Room no one would ever control what she can and can’t have again), watching international Curling events (because even though everyone sounded bloodthirsty during matches, it was one of the most mundane sports ever created), and she can crush a watermelon between her thighs (not her knees, that would be cheating). She told him about the watermelon while they were watching the Korean women’s team demolish their Canadian counterparts.

“Steve,” Natasha said, drawing him back to the present. Sort of. “This is James Barnes,” she said, gesturing to the gorgeous trumpet player.

Looking to his right, Steve offered his hand, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Barnes. That’s some fancy bugle blowin’ you did there.” He knew his vernacular was considered old timey, but it was worth the ribbing he’d get from Natasha later just to see that pretty shade of pink spread across the cheeks in front of him. Good Lord those cheekbones, and that jaw. Steve needed to think about something other than how that little chin divot would taste. How it would feel on his tongue.

Shifting his trumpet solely to his left hand, he clasped Steve’s larger palm in his right, pumping his hand up and down gently. “Well thank you!” he said with a chuckle, “But please, call me Bucky.” His look of confusion must have been clear because Bucky chuckled again and with a jaunty salute, hastened to explain. “James Buchanan Barnes at your service, Captain. I was named after our not so illustrious 15th president, obviously. No idea why, neither of my parents were big fans of old “Doughface”. And since there were always too many James’ around, my sister decided a nickname was in order and there you have it. Although some people refuse to use it,” he had said, cutting his eyes to Natasha.

“You're a grown man, James. I’m not calling you Bucky.”

“But Nat,” Bucky had pouted theatrically and then had clearly thought of a better possibility. “I could always make it a part of our next bet,” he’d suggested with an evil grin.

“Yeah, not happening,” she said, smirking at him before turning her attention back to Steve and noticing the sandwich in his hands. “How’s Mr. Eddlestien?”

“Doing well. His granddaughter opened a martial arts studio over in Queens and he’s crazy proud. I told him I’d stop by. But wait a second, I wanna know more about the singing. Like I said, you both sound great, but why here?” he asked, waving his hand around, indicating the park entrance.

“She lost a bet,” Bucky informed him smugly. “To me.”

“A bet?” Steve asked, clearly intrigued. Not many people could get one over on Natasha. He’d learned that after watching her run Fury in circles.

“Some other time, Rogers. Barnes and I have to get back to the Tower,” she said, heading in that direction, not bothering to wait for either of them.

Walking backwards, Steve motioned over his shoulder, indicating the tower across the street. “You work in the tower?” he had asked, already planning ways to run into him again.

Bucky shook his head ruefully and raised his left hand, giving a goofy little wave with his prosthetic. “No, um. I’m working with Tony and a few others on cybernetic prosthesis.” He wiggled his metal fingers a bit before grabbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I mean, I test out the arm and give Tony my input. I'm just the guinea pig, really.”

Steve had had to stop and stare. It was a robot arm, right out of one of Arnie’s science fiction comics. Silver plates of different sizes, the same color as his trumpet, moved and whirred under Steve’s gaze. “It’s fascinating. Beautiful really,” Steve said, his gaze drawn back to Bucky’s face as though magnetized. Eyes ghosting over broad masculine planes that were somehow still delicate, Steve had murmured, “It’s almost as beautiful as you, Doll.” And with a jaunty little salute of his own, Steve had turned and headed back to the tower.

If his neck and ears were a little pink only he and the gorgeous trumpet player, Bucky had to know.

And Natasha. She knew.

***

(End Flashback)

Becca’s mouth was hanging open just a little bit. Things like this did not just happen. “You have got to be shitting me. You see my brother across a crowded city street and _BAM!_ Love at first sight?”

“I told you. The song-”

“Yeah Steve, I know, you recognized some old song.”

There go the eyebrows.

“It was a good song and one from my generation!

How high could those eyebrows get?

“No one plays music I recognize anymore. It caught my attention first, honest!” he tried to explain.

How the hell can she do that with her eyebrows?

“Fine! I noticed how gorgeous he was from down the block and didn’t even realize he had a metal arm until he waved it in my face ‘cause I was so distracted by his lips! Is that what you wanted to hear!”

“Um, not really. And neither did the rest of the coffee shop,” she mumbled looking around them. “But maybe they did? I’m sure you could sell books about your sex life,” Becca said helpfully.

“Not helping.” Steve groaned into his hands.

Becca took mercy on him. “Okay, okay I’ll stop. Now, let’s get out of here. I need to head back to school and you need to get back to my brother.”

“Thanks,” he said dryly. “I’ll tell Bucky to call you and we can get you set up with Tower security. That way you can come and go as you please. Mostly. No need to wait for us to get you at the front desk every time.”

“I’ll get a snazzy badge?” Becca asked, sounding oddly excited.

“Yeah, kid. I’ll get Tony to make the snazziest badge he can,” he said with a grin.

“Nice!” she said with a hug. “It’s been emotional, Steve. Say hi to Buttface for me!” she yelled, tossing up a peace sign over her head as she walked away.

***

“Hey, Raging Boner, how’s it going?” Tony called, JARVIS lowering the music automatically when Bucky walked in the room. “If you’re looking for a place to hide from Capsicle’s Super Soldier Libido, you’ve found it. He hardly ever comes down here. Not enough punchable stuff. So what’s up Bonercup?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and had to refrain from commenting on the lame-ass names Tony kept coming up with. So he’d walked in on him and Steve making out once or twice and had been lucky enough to see Bucky’s junk. He should be thanking Bucky, or maybe Steve since he was the reason Bucky had been sporting a chub. But instead it’s nonstop dick jokes.

“I’d say sorry for traumatizing you Tony, but it’s your fault for walking into our place without knocking.”

“Well I do own the place.”

“Then be prepared for more of my junk.”

“What, I don’t get to see Steve’s junk?”

“Nope. _None_ for you. But I would love your help with my fingering,” Bucky said, waggling his metal fingers at Tony.

“I'm sure Steve would love my help with-”

“Did you want to fight? Cause I’m pretty sure my metal fist would win against your squishy face. In fact I’m sure Pepper w-”

“So, fingering. What seems to be the problem?”

“Exactly what I just said. My fingers are moving slower over the valves than they should be. I need to know if it's the servos in the hand or the relay from my brain to my hand. It’s nothing drastic, enough for just me to notice right now. I’d just rather figure it out before I start to worry, you know?”

“No worries, Buckster. Let’s take a look. JARVIS, hold the music. I need to hear what the kid can do.”

“Of course, Sir.” JARVIS said.

***

When Steve found them, Bucky was in the middle of Flight of the BumbleBee. Steve only knew the name of the song because Bucky had told him it was his go to practice piece to test his left hand. It was an extremely fast and complicated piece of music, and if the relay between his brain and his left hand was as precise as it was from his brain to his flesh and blood right hand, the fingers in the bionic hand should be able to keep up with the song. As long as he was good enough to play the song.

Which he was.

And right then Bucky was amazing. He was standing with his feet planted firmly, hips tucked under him and thrust slightly forward. His elbows were tucked in along his rib cage, back bowed, and shoulders hunched forward. His fingers were flying over the valves expertly; smoothly plucking out the notes from memory. Apparently, this wasn’t a song you could play while trying to read notes on a sheet of paper. It was just too fast.

Steve should not feel this proud of something he had nothing to do with.

He leaned against the glass of the lab doorway and waited for the end of the song before subtly adjusting himself and making his way inside. Tony noticed him first.

“Hey, Freeze Pop! I’m guessing you’re here for Lord Barnes of Bonerville?”

“You know, you’re gonna have to let that go sometime, Tony,” Steve said.

“Pretty sure I’m not getting that imagery out of my head anytime soon, Steve.”

“Congratulations?”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and tried to roll his eyes out of his head.

“You know, Tony, Thor mentioned you walking in on him in the shower after training more than once. And Clint mentioned that you walked in on him when he was naked in his apartment.”

“I walked into his kitchen and he was eating cereal naked!” Tony yelled.

“And Thor?” Steve asked.

“Alien... goo. The mission...with the...” Tony sputtered.

Steve walked over to a laughing Bucky and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him back into his chest. “I understand, Tony. If I didn’t have my Best Guy here, I’d be tempted to peak at Thor, too.”

Bucky cackled like a maniac. “We’re gonna head back to our apartment. I’m giving you fair warning right now, Tony. If you come upstairs anytime in the next four hours, you’re gonna see a lot more of my junk than just a couple of quick flashes.”

Instead of sticking around to listen to Tony’s indignant squawking, Steve picked Bucky up as he was, his back pressed against Steve’s chest and walked them both out of the lab. He pressed his nose into Bucky’s neck and nibbled his way up to his earlobe. “M’gonna wreck you, babydoll. Gonna make you scream for me,” he growled as he stepped into the waiting elevator. “You’re not too sore from last night, are you sweetheart? Can you take all of m-”

Steve was abruptly cut off by the swiftly closing elevator doors. Tony wasn’t sure if that was JARVIS respecting their privacy or JARVIS helping Tony stay coherent.

Did Captain America just…

“Hey JARVIS. Put me through to Pepper. Now.”

Tony adjusted his suddenly aching cock and made his way up to the penthouse.

“Tony? JARVIS said it’s urgent. What’s going on? Oh God, please tell me you didn’t blow something up that we don’t own. You didn’t, did you? You know how much the Mayor hates that.”

“No. No blowing anything up. And not talking about the Mayor right now. You’re in the penthouse, right? No meetings? Great! No meetings. I’m on my way up.”

“You’re leaving the lab?”

“Yep, leaving the lab. I do that. Leave the lab. When I want your company, I have to leave the lab. That’s how that works, Pep.”

“Tony I can barely get you to leave the lab for food. Why would you want my co…”

Tony grabbed his belt buckle, letting his pinky brush rhythmically over the head of his cock through his designer, oil stained jeans.

“Thor?” Pepper asked, intrigued.

“Barnes and Noble.”

“Come on up, Love. I just finished a conference call with JPL. I was going to do paperwork, but that can wait.”

“Be there in a minute.”

“And Tony,” she said, her voice smooth as steel. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll clear my schedule for the rest of the day. Just for you,”

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Tony whimpered and tried not to cum in his pants.

***

Bucky couldn’t think very clearly at the moment. When Steve had pulled him into his arms and loaded them into the elevator, he had latched onto Bucky's neck and hadn’t let go. He was murmuring dirty shit into his ear and rubbing his hard on against Bucky’s ass.

“Feels like you got plans back there, Stevie,” Bucky said breathlessly. “You got plans?”

“Seeing as how I am, The Man with the Plan, I might have a few ideas for the next _four hours,_ ” he made sure to stress the last two words. “If Tony decides to act like a Peeping Tom I wouldn’t want to make a liar out of you, now would I?”

“I may have exaggerated a little bit just to fuck with Tony, but he was goin’ on and on about seeing your dick, Steve,” Bucky did not whine. “Nobody else gets to see your dick but me from now on.”

Steve turned Bucky in his arms and lifted him higher, waiting for Bucky to wrap his legs around his hips. Grabbing a meaty handful of Bucky’s phenomenal ass, Steve ran his thumbs in firm circles over the sensitive flesh.

“From now on, huh? _Forever and ever_?” he asked quietly. Seriously.

Bucky’s eyes widened for a moment, understanding what Steve was asking. He didn’t even hesitate. “Yeah, Stevie. _Forever and ever_.”

***

“Oh God! Steve, are we engaged? How can we be engaged? It's too soon! It is. It’s too soon. I can’t believe we’re doing this. Are we really doin’ this? Please say we are. Please, please, please, please, please, please. Say yessssssssssss!”

“Yes! Yes! We are, baby! We’re doin’ this. We’re gettin’ married and it’s gonna be fuuuuuck-ing beautiful! Just like you! Fuck, you’re beautiful. Did I tell you that? I think I told you that. Yeah, I did. Yeah, yeah, yeah, baby I did, just like that. Just like that, ohh God!”

Steve couldn’t get enough of his actual soon to be husband. Lying on his back, Bucky was riding him like his life depended on it. No. On him. On Steve. He was riding Steve like his life depended on Steve’s cock. And right now Bucky’s ass was doing everything for Steve, so he kinda understood where Bucky was coming from. He had never felt so desperate in his life. Watching Bucky fuck himself so thoroughly on Steve’s cock was a sight he’d never forget. He wanted to close his eyes and let go but he couldn’t. He needed to see.

Bucky was stretched above him, his skin golden and sweaty. His muscles were shifting, tensing and flexing with every thrust of his hips. Steve was entranced by the sweat rolling down Bucky’s abs as he undulated his body, writhing on top of Steve. He had his arms behind him, alternating between holding onto Steve’s thighs and rolling his balls firmly, squeezing just right. Steve fucking loved this position.

“I fucking love this position,” he said out loud. “You’re all spread out for me. All of you is on display for me to touch and tease and play with. Got your head thrown back so I can see that beautiful neck, fuckin gorgeous jaw line. Arms back so your chest is out, just begging me to suck and lick your tender little nipples,” he says, doing just that.

Bucky cried out and his ass clenched at the feel of Steve licking him. Lightning shot straight to his neglected dick every time that wet tongue passed over his tight little buds. He’s already so close. His dick was on fire; pulsing and throbbing. The dark purple head smacking against his lower belly with every plunge. And Steve wouldn’t fuckin’ shut up. He kept whispering filth into Bucky’s ears, making his head spin with every word.

“And Christ, Buck, this gorgeous body of yours. So long and lean and so fuckin’ sexy. Just wanna be in you all the time. Wanna take you dancing just so I can see you move these hips. Watch your ass as you bounce and grind against my cock. We’ll be on a crowded dance floor and I'll be picturing you just like this, doll; riding me, naked and desperate. And you are desperate aren’t you, baby? I can feel it. Your rim is trying to suck me in love. Your hole is clenching and fluttering, giving my cock little kisses, babydoll. You’re about to cum untouched, Buck. Gonna cum so hard. I want you to give it to me. I want it. With your arms behind your back like that I bet you’re gonna shoot off real far, Buck. I bet you could cum on my face from there, huh baby? You gonna cum on my face?”

And Bucky was done. He came with a scream he couldn’t suppress. His cock jerked as he shot his load up and out, over and over, landing all over Steve’s pale tits, his neck, and his cheek. When he felt those strong fingers dig into his ass cheeks, he was able to look down just in time to see Steve arch his back and tense up beneath him.

Feeling the hot cum splash across his chest and face, Steve let go. The ache in his cock and balls had become unbearable, but the feeling of his dick surrounded by all that wet heat was addictive. He wanted to fuck up into Bucky forever, plunge his cock into his tight little hole over and over again, but he couldn’t. His orgasm slammed into him like a goddamned freight train. His fingers fumbled for a better hold on Bucky’s hips, yanking him down, forcing all of his weight down into Steve’s lap just as Steve thrust up.

"Fuck! I'm cumming," he roared out his compilation.

When he came back from oblivion, Steve realized he was panting. His hips jerking every so often, chasing those last little dregs of pleasure before he had to leave his own personal paradise. Bucky was lying on his chest, trying to catch his breath as well. When he felt Bucky’s body begin to tense up, he spoke quietly.

“No regrets. I love you and I want to marry you more than anything in the world. Did you mean it? Do you want to marry me?”

“Yes!” Bucky blurted out, eyes flying up to meet Steve’s. It may have been impulsive to accept a half-assed proposal from his new-ish lover, but it was right.

“Then the rest is incidental. When, where, too soon? We have no one to answer to but ourselves. I’m sure I’ll get shit from the team but I’ll survive.”

“Fox News will have something to say, but it’s always fun watching them scramble once you put on your _Captain America is Disappointed in You_ face.”

“Ha, ha,” he said, slapping Bucky on the ass with a resounding smack! “Now let's go get in the shower. As much as I love having your cum on me, it gets kinda nasty once it’s all crusty.”

“Gross, punk.”

“It’s your spunk, jerk,” he called, leaving Bucky to laze about in the bed as he went into the bathroom and started the shower.

“Oh hey, you might wanna call your sister. Clearly, she doesn’t take kindly to being left out of the loop. I mean, technically it is our engagement, however long it may be, so you don’t have to say anything, but y'know. Better safe than sorry.”

Buck laughed pretty hard. He was scrolling through his phone while he waited for Steve to come back and carry him to the shower. He was a spoiled bitch and he knew it.

“Don’t be scared, Steve. Just wait till you meet her. You’re gonna _love_ Becca. My sister can be a little shit sometimes, but she understands boundaries.”

Speaking of Becca. As he scrolled down he clicked on his message app and pulled up several new ones from her.

**Becca: What up butthead? Did u know ur**   
**dude can turn the most _amazing_ shade**   
**of red? He was totally traumatized others**   
**knew there was JIZZ all over ur shit!**

**Becca: HAHAHAHA _WTF BONKY_?!!!**

**Becca: And congrats on the monster dong!**   
**A Dick Hunger Strike™ is only worth**   
**it if the dick makes u hungry to begin/w**   
**U better be riding that shit like a**   
**Broncobuster!**

**Becca: Dinner soon. All of us. Love u bro!**

Bucky looked over his shoulder to see Steve flopped back on the bed, laughing his ass off, right hand cupping his chest like he couldn’t breathe.

“Christ, Buck, your sister is a trip! Pfft! _Boundaries_!”

Bucky was bewildered. “What the fuck did I _miss_?”

“Nothing baby,” Steve said, snickering. He stood up and tugged Bucky with him. Pulling his future husband’s long legs around his waist, Steve headed for the steaming bathroom.

“Let's take a shower, love and I’ll tell you all about how I met your sister.”


End file.
